Last Job
by OnlyTimeCanTellMeWhatICanWrite
Summary: Finn and Rachel have known each other since they've been kids, both trusting one another. When both want out of their "hush, hush" life style, they learn the dark truth of their past. Lines will be cross, promises will be broken, and the friendship between the two will be gone, as they realize that their each other's target.
1. Chapter 1

The heavy rain poured down in sheets. Lighting striking the air every once and a while, but at that moment it didn't matter. It didn't matter if there was a snow storm or if it was sunny throughout the day. It didn't matter if there were police chasing them or if it was put in a more open place with no one around. No, it didn't matter to the two best friends- well _ex_ best friends now- as they looked each other in the eyes, as the sheets of rain covered them.

"You know it doesn't have to end this way." One of them called out, a female voice. She was leaning against the rail of the tall building in Barden. Her once nice white button up a mess now, with blood mix into. The light brunette wasn't sure if it was hers or his anymore. She had a long cut on her arm, where the sleeve was cut open, allowing the rain to hit the open wound harshly, the pain after a while going numb. She was sure she had a few broken ribs, a busted lip, and a bruise near her eye.

Her eyes never fell from her once use to be friend as he pointed a gun at her. He showed no emotion to her. Reminding herself that she use to read him so easily, and now she got nothing from him. He too had a white button up on, a few more blood spots on his shirt then the other person. He was sure he gotten a broken arm as he held it close to himself, and he could already feel a black eye forming, but that didn't make him back down. "You know if things were different I would stop myself. I wouldn't even think twice about putting this gun up."

"How are things not different?" She question, a playful smirk on her lips, but she was sure he wouldn't be able to see it. "Do you remember what you promised me? Do you remember what we promised each other?"

"Of course I do." He answers, already feeling a guilt that shouldn't be there, because this was his job. This was the promise he made to himself so many years ago. Telling himself that no matter who it was he will find the person that killed his parents, and put their death at peace. He just never knew that it would end like this. "But do you remember the talk we had, when we join the team? When I came back from my first job?"

They both knew what they were doing. They both knew time at this point was something that they had very little of. And talking, talking also made it better. Even at times like this, talking seem to ease their minds of what is about to happen. "Of course I do." She repeated his answer from before, knowing now more than ever that their time was running short.

She heard him pull the cock to the gun as he step closer to her. "You know, I never wanted it to end this way." He said, with sadness covering his face. The woman betting that if it wasn't for the rain, that there would be tears on his face, allowing her to see just how 'sorry' he really was.

"Then don't do it." She stated as she was face to face now with a gun. "You know we both have enough money to run. To run and never look back." He shook his head at her, and she knew better, because she knows that his mind is set on this. There was no turning back. There was no thinking about it. And there was no last minute stops.

"I really am sorry." He said more to himself then to her, but she heard. "You were… are my best friend. And I will always love you. But this is something I have to do." She looked away from him, and nod her head, because if she was honest with herself she would be doing the same thing if she was in his shoes.

The city of New York didn't hear the gun shot, over the loud rain. The people of New York didn't know that a person died, and the city of New York didn't hear the cries knowing that one best friend lost another.

_Two Mouths Earlier _

Two people were outside looking out at the bay as New York was behind them. This is the part they love the most about their jobs. It was always when they finished, they would go to their spot, and just look about. They didn't have to worry about bosses, about clients, about their job, about people. They didn't have to worry about nothing and nobody beside each other.

There was a bench. The bench when a person would seat on it would creak, and on the wooden beach would always be sat on by the woman while she was dressed in her suit. It was her normal, white and black suit, as she smoked on her cigarette. Her long dark brown hair at times would be put up in a ponytail, out of her face and out of her way, but when she finished her job she would take it down. She would allow it to flow freely along with the wind. As she allowed her lean body to rest from the job she finished not too long ago.

Her best friend would normally stand, as he lean against a lamp post watching the waves move back and forth, allowing the wind to control them. He too would have a cigarette, and just listen peacefully to nature. He was tall and lean, and had himself an all-black suit on, even the tie being black as will. His hair short of course with a slight wave to it, and he did have a small bread. Almost like a scruff.

He turn to his friend who was enjoying her time off, when he put his cigarette out, and walk over to seat next to her. The long brunette took one last drag, before putting her own out, and waited for her friend to talk. He laid his arm down on the back of the bench, relaxing as he prop his leg up to rest on his knee.

The woman rest her arm on the arm rest of the bench, and waited for her friend to speak. "Rachel." He finally called out still looking out at the bay. "How long have we been doing this?" He ask, as he turn his head to her, allowing his brown eyes to meet her dark brown eyes.

Rachel let out a sigh as she raised her hand that was resting up to lean her head on it. She thought about it for a second or two, before finally answering. "About ten, maybe fifteen years." She answered as she looked back out to the bay. "Why do you ask?"

"That's what I thought." He stretched out his arms, as he got up fixing his jacket, and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm almost thirty years old. I can't be doing this my whole life." He started, and he heard Rachel laugh at him. He turn back around, a smirk on his lips. "What?"

"Finn, you don't have to be doing this your whole life." She stated as she got up as well. Rachel stood next to him, fixing herself up as well, crossing her arms in front of her, as they both looked out to the bay now. "Remember what we promised each other once we got into this?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

The brown hair man couldn't help, but smile over at his friend. "Of course I do. We entered this together, and we will exit out together." He said his promise to her. The promise they both made when they entered the field work that they both do. "I would never forget the promise, its most of the reason why I'm still alive." He said honestly, as he curled his fingers up from his right hand to touch the inside of it. The scar feeling rough and bump against his smooth skin.

Rachel shoved him playfully, causing him to lose a bit of balance, but he quickly regain his stance. It was quiet between them for moment, when the short woman finally broke the silence. "Do you think it's time for us to get out?" She turn to ask him, as she move to shove her hands into her pockets now.

She knew how long it's been, and Finn was right, they can't keep doing this. Don't get Rachel wrong, she's good at what she doing, only earning a few battle scars from her job, but she knew that if she wasn't careful time would come up on her. That being said she knew it, she will be gone, and that was not anywhere near her plan any time soon.

"I think it is." Finn answered, bring Rachel out of her thoughts. "I believe it's time to tell our bosses that we should have our last job, and be done with it." He explain as he looked over to his best friend. "What do you think?"

She nodded her head with agreement. "I believe you are right." She answered his question. Finn move to put his arm around Rachel, and she move hers to go around his waist, and they stood there comfortable with each other. "I'm sorry you couldn't have found them." She finally said, knowing what was going on inside his head.

He shook his head, a disappointing look coving his face, but he tried hard to fight it, to cover it with something else, with anything else. "Don't be. I didn't find the people who killed my parents, and neither did you." He said honestly. "There are just something's that are not meant to happen." A smile place his lips at the end of it, causing his friend to smile as well.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said, as she turn to move from his hold, and to walk back into the city of New York. "Come on, let's going down memory lane far while, hit on hot chicks, and get drunk tonight. It's on me."

Finn couldn't help but smile at the offer as he followed his friend into the city. "I knew there was a reason I stayed friends with you for so long." He joked as he caught up to her to head over to The Rabbit Hole.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright guys just putting in a little note here, to inform you of something that I didn't in the first chapter and that was my fault, I forgot. Anyways, thank you to everyone who comment, favorite and alert as well. I am glad you are liking it so far. Secondly, yes this story will be confusing, questions will be asked, things will get tensed! BBBUUUTTT everything will drop into place, things will get answered and things will get more tensed with that said, please enjoy. And sorry if there are any mistakes in here as well, oh and I do not own Glee.**

**:)**

**Now enjoy  
****...**

_**Twenty Years Ago- Finn**_

_A small dark brown hair boy was quickly shoved into the closet. It was clear as day that he was crying. Crying, because of random people in his house and he didn't know what to do. Crying, because he was scared. And crying, because he couldn't do anything as he heard strange noises coming from the other room._

"_Finn, Finn, look at me. Look at mommy." The woman said as she grab her son's face to have her eyes to meet his eyes, and it pained him. Finn might have been eight years old, but he could see the pain in her eyes as she tried to keep strong. "I need you to stay as quiet as you can. Do you understand?" _

_No words could come out of his mouth, so he nod to answer her question. His mom kissed him on the forehead, and once again looked into her son's eyes. "I need you to go to your hiding spot, and stay there until I tell you it is safe. Make sure to cover your ears really good, and close your eyes really tight, okay? Can you do that for mommy?"_

_He once again nodded his head for her as she let him go, and close the closet door. Finn did what he was told, and crawled to his hiding spot where he knew no one could find him. His mother knew of it, but never knew where it was, and Finn made sure to keep it that way from everyone. _

_Quickly, he put his hands over his own ears and closed his eyes. In the back of his mind he pictured himself on a beach. He was there with his mother and father. They were playing in the ocean on the sand. They were laughing, and little eight year old Finn couldn't wait for his mom to come back to get him. He couldn't wait to run into his dad's arms, and be lift up from the ground and onto his shoulder. _

_He- Bang. _

_The sound pulled him away from his thoughts, and he open his eyes to come back to reality. He was still coving his ears, daring himself to not remove them. And that's when he heard it again, another bang, and then voices. _

_Not sure of what they were saying they quickly move around the room. They open the closet door, and his little heart pound so loud. Finn was scared that it was pounding so loud that the men that came in could hear it, but the man who was checking the closet just sighed, and slammed it shut causing the boy to jump._

_Finn never moved from that spot. His mother never did come back to get him._

The beeping of his alarm woke him up as he shut it off quickly, and turn to lay on his stomach, grabbing a pillow to cove his head. He groan when the light hit him, knowing that staying up late having drinks with Rachel would end with him waking with a hangover. He cursed under his breath, as he stayed in place, replaying the dream he had.

It was nothing but the same dream every night since he could remember. It was never anything different, and no amount of alcohol could make him forget about it. No matter how late he went to bed, no matter what his job was it was the same damn dream every time.

Before when Finn use to have them when he was younger, he would wake up in the middle of the night sweat coving his body. Before he meet Rachel he wasn't sure how to handle it, and would go days without sleep, just so he wouldn't have to relive it over and over again.

His best friend, after learning about it one night, would then make him some tea. She explain how it wouldn't stop the dream, but it would make him sleep well and help in a way, which she was right about. There would be some nights were it was made, causing Rachel to wake up in the middle of the night to make him the tea, and other nights he would sleep right through it.

When his alarm went off a second time, causing him to wake up in case he didn't wake up the first time. He stop it, forcing himself to get out of bed. He sat on the edge of the bed stretching his body, and got up to exit his room. He was grateful when the smell of coffee hit his nose, and walk into the kitchen.

"Morning." He let out roughly to his roommate as he walk over to the cabinet and pulled himself out a mug. After pouring the coffee he grab himself the cream and sugar, and sat on the bar stool with the woman in the kitchen.

"Rough time out?" She asked as she smiled over the mug as she sipped her coffee along with Finn. Her blonde hair was pushed off to the side over one of her shoulders, as her green eyes meet his.

He rub his eyes, trying to not only allow the sleep to go away, but also the pounding headache that he could feel. It would be just his luck that Rachel would take him out to have a good time, and he would have work the next day. "Remind me to never let Rachel take me out ever again." He said answering the question, and walking back to a different cabinet to get Advil and a glass of water.

"Don't you have work today?" She got up to get herself more coffee, standing next to him. He groan once again, as he swallowed the pill, and let his head hang. The blonde hair beauty couldn't help, but laugh at him. "I think we learn a lesson here, didn't we Finn?"

He turn his head to her with a smirk on his lips. "Don't act like you haven't been in my position Quinn." He stated as he walk back to drink some more of his coffee. "Or do you not remember last week, when you were pissed at your job, and you just wanted to forget everything." His smile got wider, as a blush came across her cheeks. "We couldn't stop you from hanging on every person that was at the bar, even Puck had something to say."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she put the mug down, walking past him, slapping him hard on the chest, before walking over to her own room. "Even so, I didn't have to go to work the next morning with a hangover, unlike you." She stop at her door, poking her tongue at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He let out as he turn, and lean against the counter. "Where is Rachel anyways?" He set his mug down as he look over to the stove that read the time. _8:58 am. _He had to be at work soon, and he wanted a chance to talk to his other roommate, before leaving.

"Asleep, I believe. Again, unlike you she's off today from what she told me when I called her." She answered leaving him alone in his thoughts to get ready for her own work.

Finn watch his friend leave as he stood there, and thought for a moment. The dark hair man was happy that after being in this job for so long he was able to leave it. He didn't plan on making great friends along the way as he tried to continue his journey of trying to put his parents' death to peace. No, he didn't quiet plan it this way, but he was happy with where he stood.

He had Rachel, his best friend since both entered the system and have been best friends when they got out. They watch each other's back, making sure one another stayed out of trouble. Making sure no matter what happen they stood by each other's side.

Thinking back on it now he didn't know where he would be if he never meet Rachel. The woman she grew up to be was great, and knew him better than anyone that he knows of. After both had been offered a job, one that pays well in fact, their minds where made up of living together, and no matter how bad it got, no matter what ever happen they will always stay connected and grounded.

When buying the apartment, they weren't really looking for an extra roommate. They were just looking for a place they could call home, since neither of them hadn't had a place like that in a long time. When they step into the apartment that they own today, and saw the extra bedroom, they figured it could be made for a game room, or something.

Finn remember the day he offered up the room to Quinn. He didn't really know the other woman, a little small talk here and there when they saw each other, but he couldn't bring himself to walk away when he notice that she was having a rough time with paying her rent. Seeing a note on her door, and her just sobbing at it, he walk over to her, explaining that if she would like stay with him and Rachel she could.

Quinn was grateful, but she wasn't the type of person to bring problems into other people's life. And when it came to her own problems, she defiantly didn't want to do that. Finn understood that, and told her if she ever changed her mind then she is welcome to come and stay.

He of course didn't talk to Rachel about it until after he offered the deal with her. In which Rachel slightly blew up on him. She understood why he wanted to help, Rachel has also talk to Quinn from time to time, and she was a very nice woman. Allowing herself to flirt with her for fun, and make her laugh, but still she knew that the woman being with them could cause trouble.

At times both of them hated their jobs. Only allowing so many people in was hard, but it's what they were used to. It would be different if they allowed someone who wasn't part of their job to come in, and become a target. A weak spot for both of them. Rachel couldn't let that happen, but it seem like Finn have some different ideas.

They would argue about it from time to time. Not yelling at each other, but Rachel would point out the cons of what would happen if the other woman wanted to room with them, and Finn would point out the pros if the woman did stay with them. At one night when they once again started to point out the pros and cons, a knock was heard at the door. As both were pretty into the argument this time, neither look through the peep hole to see who it was, and Finn open the door. Rachel stop middle of her talk, which cause Finn to look out in the hallway. There stood Quinn with a few boxes by her, her eyes slightly puffy, and dry tears on her cheek. After seeing her like that Rachel finally agreed to have Quinn stay as their roommate.

It was tough at first. Having someone around who wasn't in the same field as them. There was things they had to change. The way they openly spoke about their job, and talk about how they did it. The way they left some of their stuff out in the open, soon that changed, as they put away their things from the new roommate not to see it. They even told her that there would be times were they wouldn't be home for a few days, and that they worked for the government. It was really the only one that made any sense to them, but Quinn was find with it. She didn't push them to talk about their day, unless they wanted to. She didn't push for them to hang out with her unless they had the time, and she made sure to not push them over the edge, because of two reasons. One: they allowed her to come into their home and take care of her when she was running out of options. Two: she did not want to cross any lines, because they think they made a mistake on trusting her in their home.

Still, it didn't take long for the three of them to become fast friends. Rachel after a while getting use to the other woman being around, and if she was honest with herself she love coming home to at least someone after she was finished with her job. Finn felt the same way, and on the rare nights when all three could go out, and have a good time it was the best part about the whole thing.

Quinn grew to adore them. She grew to them as if they were friends she never thought she would have in her life. She loved them, and was thankful every day for them to allow her to move in. It was a friendship so rare for all three, that none of them would want to think what could have been if they never meet.

"I'm surprise you're up?" Rachel's voice rang out bring Finn out of his thoughts. He turned around, and smiled at his friend, at which she laugh at him. "Did you make Quinn mad this morning?" He raised an eyebrow at her, confused at what she was talking about, she pointed to his chest.

There in the middle of his chest was a red hand print where the said girl had slapped him. He knew it was hard, but he didn't know that it would leave that. "Just teasing her." He answered with a smile, as he looked up at his friend who had a faint smirk.

The short woman shook her head, as she walked over to grab a cup of coffee for herself. "You should just tap that already." She said bluntly as she poured the cream and sugar into her cup. The chocking sound she got at a responds made her laugh, as she turn to face her friend, who was coving his mouth from what information she told him.

He was trying hard to not cough, but when he removed his hand from his mouth that's what came out. After it settle down he look over to Rachel, who couldn't stop laughing at her friend's reaction to her statement. "Okay, first of all, that would be weird. And secondly, she's our roommate, and now one of our best friends." He pointed out.

She rolled her dark brown eyes, as she walk over to the island, and set her cup down. "So, we already did it." She pointed out, causing her roommate eyes to go back to her eyes. His eyes almost popping out, as he gave her a look. "Yeah, I swear I thought I told you that?" she shrugged, taking another sip of her coffee. "We got drunk one night when you were out for a job, one thing lead to another, and bam, she was in my bed the next morning."

Finn couldn't help but to laugh at his friend's way, as he bend over putting his head in his hands. "You are unbelievable, you know that?" Shrugging her shoulders at him, not knowing what else to say. It was true and she wasn't about to disagree with him on that. "And see that would make it much weirder if I were to sleep with her."

"So you do want to sleep with her." It was more of a statement then it was a question. "Look, I don't really care, you know that, and she doesn't really care. But do tell me if you have feeling for her, I'll back off if you do."

He stood up straight shaking his head. "We are not here to have a dissuasion about that, there is a reason why I'm not dress and ready for work." He pointed out, and Rachel gave him the go ahead to keep speaking. "Anyways, so to make everything clear, today will be the day we tell our boss about our last job. I was thinking afterwards, we going vacationing around. Maybe invite Quinn, and see what we can do then. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan." She sipped her coffee. "I don't go in today, but I will just to let my boss know, and finish up the job around the same time as you hopefully."

They heard a door open, and Quinn walk out in her work outfit, putting on her heels, and making sure to grab her purse and keys. "I'll be home a bit earlier than normal tonight, are either of you coming home so I know what I'm doing for dinner?" She asked.

"Sorry, Finn and I will be out, for a few days. We'll try to be home soon though." Rachel answered as her dark brown eyes meet green ones, already seeing the disappointment in them. She hated that she had to leave days at time, but she was happy that at least this will be the last time she will ever had to do it.

Quinn let out a sigh, and walk over to Finn giving him a hug and a quick peak on the cheek. "Fine, I guess I'll busy myself somehow, and wait for you two to get back." She walk over to Rachel, and did the same thing to her before walking over to the door. "Call or text me if anything changes." Both nod their heads at her, and she gave one final wave. "I'll see you two later." She walk out the door and shut it behind her.

"Maybe you should go get ready. It will give you time for that blush on your cheeks to go away." Rachel pointed out with a smile, as Jesse had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights- look. Once again she couldn't help, but laugh at her friend, as he turned around and walk back to his room to get ready

* * *

_**Thirteen Years Ago- Rachel**_

_It was starting to rain, and Rachel was trying to find a place to stay dry. She was finally allowed to leave the orphanage home after her and Finn maybe a plan to escape the place. She was about to turn fifteen, and with no place to go she knew she would end up back over there if she wasn't careful._

_She tried to walk calmly in the streets of New York, leaving her head down so no one could see her. Her hood from her jacket was over her head, and she had her hands in her pant pockets. Not looking where she was going, she bump into someone. _

"_I'm sorry." She let out as she kept walk on not waiting to see if the other person was okay. She kept going, when she heard the person call after her. Panic strike her as she took off running down the sidewalk, trying to get away from whoever she bump into._

_Running into an ally, and was meet with a fence that blocked her way, she was about to jump over when her body hit the ground, pain shooting up her back. Quickly getting up, she was in a stance ready for whatever the other person was about to do._

"_Whoa, calm down." It was a deep voice, and she look up to be meet with green eyes. "Normally if it was anyone else, I would be ready to kick ass, but the fact I didn't feel that you stole my wallet until you were about a block away from me, that tells me something." His hands were up in surrender, as he waited for Rachel to get out of her stance._

"_What do you want from me?" _

_He laugh slightly, and straighten himself out. "Well for one, my wallet." He answered as he gave his hand out, now waiting to have his wallet back in his hand. She pulled it out from her jacket sleeve, and hand it over, about to walk off. "Whoa, wait." He jogged to get in front of her to stop her from walking away. "You're good at what you do." He stated. "How would you like to work for me?"_

_The young Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, looking up at the taller man. "Why would I work for you?"_

_He smiled down at her, as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "Well for one, I know you're homeless, and you have nowhere to go, and if police catch you, you'll be thrown back into the system." He started, and her eyes grew big at him. She was confuse of why he would know that, of how he could know that. "Listen, I can help you, and believe me you don't belong on the streets or in the system. You have your world, and your skills that are needed in this world. You can do a lot more than pit pocket people, trying to leave day by day. You can do a lot more than trying to find out where is the next place you'll be sleeping at, or when your next meal is. Trust me when I say there are a lot better things out there in the world then you know."_

_Her mouth was slightly open, as thoughts raced through her head. She wasn't sure of what do, or if she should even trust him, and he could tell from the look on her face that she was questioning it. "Here." He pulled out a card, as it said his name, phone number and what building he works at. "I can't make you do anything that you don't want to, but just give it a thought." _

_Grabbing the card, she look down at it, and he turn to walk away. He seem like he was being real with whatever he was saying, and really what did she have to lose. She had no one, but Jesse, and really that was the one reason that made herself call him. "Wait." The man did so, having his back still turn towards her, she look down at the card to get his name. "Will, is it?" _

"_Yes." He answered as he turn back around and walk over to the young woman._

"_If I do say yes, what is it that I'm saying yes to?" She asked as she put the card into her back pocket._

_He smiled down at her. "You want to know what happen to your parents, right." He ask, which cause the surprise to come back to her eyes. "I can tell you what happen to your parents. I can help you find who killed them." _

"_But how?"_

_He put his arm around the girl, and they started walking once again. "All in good time Rachel." He said guiding her to the building he work at._

It was the very building she stood in front of today, as the memory of her meeting the curly hair man, Will washed away. It still made her wonder how he knew about her and her past. It chilled her to the very bone the same night he let her go, and chilled her every time she thought about it.

She threw the cigarette onto the ground crushing it under her shoe as she walked into the building that she work at. She said good morning to the lady in the front desk as she walk past it, and to the elevator, and press the up button.

The long hair brunette waited for her ride, and walk in when another person jump in with her. "Aren't you supposed to be off?" Puck asked. He was a sweet man, and protective with anyone who was his partner during her jobs. He was new, only working the field for about year, maybe a year and half, but he already made a name for himself.

She wasn't one to follow rumors, but she has heard from many people that he a close range fighter leaving him to be second to the master of close combat. His partner would snip them for the building taking down as many as she could, while Puck took the guys out that his partner couldn't find. He was so good with his punching skills, that every right and left hook that he gave would either knock them out allowing her to kill them, or do kill them with the punch. There he earn himself not only respect from people, but also his nickname, Hook.

He had a partner after switching in and out for a while when she finally settled on one she liked, and they worked well together. Sam, would be the one shooting from the building tops, as he let Puck take the place inside. Sam knew that the other man was hard to work with when his last partner died, the partner being his brother, but the two hit it off quiet well. Sam never missed a shot, and never once near anywhere close to his partner. He would lay away in the dark, acting as if the people who were shooting where animals as well. He once voice that out to his partner, earning himself his own nickname, the Huntsman.

"I am off, I just needed to talk to the boss man." She answered, pointing up knowing there is where Will would be. "I'll be talking to him, about my last job."

"What leaving us so soon?" Puck asked as a look of surprise raged his face. Before he and his brother were able to set out on their own, they were trained, by two of the best known assassins in their building. Rachel took Puck under her wing, as he learn from her since she too was known for close rage combat.

"What do you mean, so soon?" she questioned with a smile. "I will let you know right now I am almost thirty years old, and have been doing this for a very long time." She said, and she could see it, the hurt look in his face, and she wasn't sure what it was there for either, but she grew serious. "Look, everything will be okay. I'm just getting old, and I rather try to live my life out then to be gone, because of my job." She said. "Who knows you might even take my place."

A smile came to his face, as he pushed her playfully. "Me, be as good as you, never. You're the best know close combat fighter I have ever meet, and trust me, I have meet a lot of people through this job." He said as the elevator door rang, and he step out. "I'll see you around Rach."

"See you Puck, tell Sam, I said hello." The brunette nodded his head as the doors close, causing the elevator to move up on to the floor Rachel needed to be.

The elevator ring once more, telling Rachel that she was on the floor. She got out and walked down a hallway that lead to a wooden door. She open the door, and was meet with an open space of chairs against the wall, and a desk for the assisted for Will. Rachel remembered being in her once, as the memory came back, but she push that aside as she walk into the office of Will Schuester.

"Ah, this is a surprise." The man let out as he let Emma leave, knowing full well that this will be a while. "I thought I gave you the day off. After all you took down the one person so many people were scared of taking down." He said with a proud smile.

The brunette hair man was proud of her indeed. After taking her in that day from the rain, he told himself that he would treat her like a daughter he always wanted, but knew he could never have. She was somewhat ruthless, fearless and downright scary at times. He made a promise not only to himself, but to the other people as well, that she will turn out just fine. Standing before him know, he knew she turned out so much more than fine.

"You did." She answered as she moved to take a seat. "But there is a reason why I actually came in today." He lean back into his chair, and waited for her to continue. "I came in to tell you that I want my last job, then I want out." She was nervous about this, and the ruthless, fearless person that she was taught to be was scared.

Rachel knew that she had nothing to worry about. She knew that what she picked for herself Will would understand of why she picked it. He was like a father to her. He brought her in, and taught her the skills she never knew she had, until he agreed to the offer he gave her when they meet in the rain.

Though her heart dropped a little when the smile on his face slipped off. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, all kidding aside. There was nothing but seriousness in his tone. "I just want to let you know that I have watch you grown Rachel, and you know the rules, once a job is given to you, you can't back down or get out of it."

"I understand that." What she didn't understand is why he had to repeat that. She knew the rules, all of them. She forced herself to remember them. She forced whoever she took under her wing to remember them as well.

Will let out a sigh as he move to get out of his chair, and over to the door. He was saying something to her, and then open the door wider for Emma to come, and now she was really confuse of why she needed to be a part of it.

Will and Emma have been partners since they join the job. At first they hated each other, couldn't stand each other. Every job they went on was either one blaming each other, or one allowing yelling at the other. After time people got use it, rolling their eyes at them as they walked into the building as they talk and argued.

It wasn't until Emma almost died on one of their jobs that they both started to pull their shit together. When she was in the hospital Will made sure to visit her every day, and they would talk. The boss at the time was going to give him another partner, but he said no. That his partner wasn't died, and he'll wait for her to get better and to come back, which she did.

No one was surprise when the two started dating, both of them now the most dangers assassin known to man. When they started to move up more they would move together, one would never leave the other behind after that scare.

When the woman came into his office, she was holding a rather strange envelope. It was black, and thick, with probably a whole lot of information that Rachel would need. Will close the door, and move back to his desk to seat on the edge of it as Jessica held her hands around the envelope.

The fair-skin woman was of course like a mother to her, and so once again her heart beat raced in her chest as she waited for one of them to speak. To either of them to speak. "Rachel." Emma let out first. "The whole reason why we know who you are is, because we once knew who your parents were before they got killed."

The air in Rachel's lungs were gone, as she was hit with that surprise. She thought she seen it all. She thought she heard it all, but never in her wildest dreams did she think that this would happen. Now more than ever she needed air, she needed water. And most of all she needed to get out of here.

* * *

He was finishing up his lunch when he bump into a dark hair woman, and smiled at her. "Tink, how have you been?" He knew of the woman when he first join the team. She was fast and skilled rather it be long range shooting or close range fighting, so fast in fact that no one ever saw it that it was like a fly or in her case a fairy. She earn her nickname with pride that no one ever called her by her real name anymore, Mercedes. Though Tinker Bell wasn't her first pick of nicknames she wanted to have, she learn to love it over time. There wasn't much to do with it anymore, and she noticed after a while that it did fit her well.

"I've been better." Tinker Bell let out with a sigh, after the news she got from her boss all she wanted to do was go out to the bar and have a drink. Her mind was running wild with crazy stuff, wondering what the hell her boss was thinking when she was given a new partner.

Finn took note of this, and his smile fell from his face. "Is something the matter?" Even if his job left him at times a mystery to the outside world, everyone who knew everything inside this building saw each other as family. So as concerned ran over him, he was wondering what made the normally happy woman well, upset.

She let out a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair, and rest her other hand on her hip. "You know the new kid who join our team?" Finn nod his head. He remember having been in the meeting for that as they showed the boy on the screen. He thought though that it was just an older picture of the boy, and thought the boy was actually a man by now. "Well, it turns out to be just that, he really is a boy." She stated as she let out another sigh.

Finn couldn't help, but let out a laugh, which cause the bigger woman to glare at him, and he stop really quick. "Oh, come on Tink, he can't be that bad. Remember when I join the team. He doesn't seem to be that much older than when I came into this."

"Yeah, but that was different, you weren't my partner. I didn't have to worry about a younger version of you messing up."

"Okay, ouch." He put his hand on his heart as he gave a mock hurt expression, which cause Tink to smile a bit at him.

"Sorry, but it's true. And get this, they already have a nickname for the damn boy." Finn raised an eyebrow at her waiting to say. "They thought since my nickname was Tinker Bell, that they would think it would be cute to call him _Peter Pan_." The tall man couldn't help, but to laugh at the joke, slightly feeling bad for the dark brunette. "There is no way in fuckin' hell I am calling Mike fuckin' _Peter Pan._" She spit out.

"You know the rules. Everyone has to have code names, we can't get-"

"Yeah, yeah." Tink waved him off. "Still though, Peter Pan, really?"

"It's fitting." He laugh once again. "Maybe things will change, who knows, but I have to go. I have to talk to the boss lady." He said as he point up to where her office was. Tinker Bell waved goodbye as he walked over to the elevator, and hit the button for up.

As he waited for the ride to get to his boss, he allowed his mind to wonder, started to think when he did actually first join this time.

_**Thirteen Years Ago- Finn**_

_He was seating on a bench looking out at the bay of New York. A beanie on his head, with his jacket on and his pants. It's really all he had since him and Rachel left the system. He was tired of going in and out of houses. He was tired of not being wanted. And he was tired of waiting to either get into a family or to finally be let go, so him and Rachel made a run for it when they could._

_They tried hard to stay away from the cops of New York. Stay within the crowd, as long as they were around people it will be easy. It didn't take long for Rachel to show Finn how to pit pocket people, a skill she learn on her own after some time. And it didn't take long for Finn to show her how to fight, a skill he had to learn to do what he can to survive in the city he saw only as a jungle._

_Finn heard a creak go off from the bench, only making that sound when someone was sitting on it. He turn his head to face a blonde woman looking out at the bay. The brunette boy was slightly irritated at the woman. "Excuse me, do you mind?" He asked rudely to her._

_All that the blonde woman did was sigh as she looked out at the bay. "It's beautiful, isn't?" She asked, not bothering to answer his question. He let out a huff, as he pulled out a cigarette box from his pocket, and lit it blowing smoking into the wind. "You know that's a faster way to get yourself killed." She pointed out, still looking out at the water._

"_Walking down the street is too." He replied back with sarcasm in his voice. "In fact anything can get you killed pretty fast, it's just how you want to go that is up to you." He took another drag as he looked out watching the waves move. _

_He didn't understand why he was even talking to this stranger, or why the stranger was even talking to him in the first place. So as he finished his cigarette, and threw it on the ground he got up to walk away. "You know, I don't really understand why you would still a cell phone, when the person could turn it off right away." That stop young Finn in his tracks._

_Her eyes, he could feel them on his back. He now had two options. One: he can run, he can run not even bothering to turn around to see if she would chase him, and just run. Two: he can return the cell phone and hope that she would forget the whole thing. The first one sounded pretty right. He was fast he knew that, but the problem would be, is she faster?_

"_It would be better if you just give me my phone back. I already found you after so long, and I'm really not in the mood to chase after you." That cause Finn to turn around, confused on his face. "Maybe if you sat down, and we talk, I can explain to you why I even wanted to talk to you." She started, and held her hand out. "And if I can have my phone please."_

_Finn gave her the phone back walking back around to sit on the bench, causing it to creak once again. "How do you know who I am?" He ask, already his heart beating from this woman who was either, one: going to kill him, or two: going to put him back in the system. _

"_Finding people is one of my main jobs." She answered him as she turn to let her blue eyes meet his brown ones. "It changes from time to time on what happens after I meet them, but I can promise you that you are in no harm."_

_His laugh filled the air around him, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Oh, yeah and how can I be so sure to trust you?"_

_She shrugged at the question. "That's all up to you kid." She answered. "I'm Brittany by the way." She said giving out her hand to the young man, who just stared at it, and huff out a laugh as he turned away. "Okay, I can already tell we have some trust issues here." Brittany pulled her hand back, but never looking away from Finn._

"_Look, I'm thankful for your offer, but I don't need your help." He said as he got up once again, to leave._

"_That is where you are wrong." Again he was stop by the woman, and she got up to follow the boy. "See there is a reason why I find the people I do. There is a reason, why I'm here, and you can find out that reason, and so much more if you will just let me take you to my boss."_

_Finn turned around to face her their eyes meeting once again. "That coming from an old person like you already sounds like a bad idea." He said, and shook his head. "No thanks."_

"_Don't you want to know what happen?" He didn't even have time to turn around and walk way this time, he stood there eyeing her with a look of confusing, wondering what she was talking about. "To your parents. To your family, don't you want to know?"_

"_Yeah, but there is no way in hell you would know that." _

_Brittany once again shrugged her shoulders. "You don't know until you let me help you." _

_Finn looked at her, narrowing his eyes at her, trying to think of what is going on. So many thoughts was going through his head, many of them saying that she was lying, that she had to be lying, but one voice spoke different. One was telling him that he should just follow the woman. That this was what you've been looking for. Instead of listening to the thousands of voices telling him that he shouldn't, he listen to that one voice telling him that he should. "Fine." He finally answered, as Brittany smiled down at him._

"_Good, now come on, we don't have much time, and I believe it's going to rain soon."_

He was pushed out of his thoughts when the doors open allowing him to be in the welcome office of Brittany Pierce. He didn't even remember getting into the elevator, let alone hitting the button to get to the floor. Finn step out, before the doors could close, and walk straight into Brittany's office.

The tall man stop mid-step when he saw that the woman's family was there, and smiled awkwardly at them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He let out as he was about to turn around, and walk out.

"It's okay Finn, Tom was just about to leave to go back to school." She smiled down at her ten year old son, as she gave him a kiss on the head.

"Do I have to?" He whine, as he slightly jump from his spot, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Come sweetheart, maybe if we hurry, I can get you some ice cream before I take you back to school." Brittany's wife said, Santana as a smile was on her face when his son rushed out of the room. She kissed her wife goodbye, as she turn to leave. "Hello Finn." She smiled as she exited the room to catch up with her son.

He nodded his head in a hello/goodbye as he watch the woman leave. "I truly am sorry about that." He said stepping closer to the blonde boss.

Brittany waved her hand out him. "Really don't worry about it. They really did need to go, so Tom could go back to school." She fix up so paper work on her desk, before looking over at the man. "What can I do for you?"

Taking a seat, he prop his leg up to rest on his knee at he looked over at the older woman. "You know I love my job right?"

Brittany laugh as she got up, and poured herself a glass of some type of alcohol. "I sure hope you do, you have been working here for about, what? Thirteen years?" Finn nod his head to her question, and gave his hand out for the offer drink.

"Right, see I've been here for thirteen years, and they were great, but I don't think I can do this anymore."

Brittany looked shock as he said this putting her drink down, and sat on the edge of her desk. "You can always reach your way to the top, and work office, you don't always have to be on the ground." She said giving him more options. She was sure though that Finn enjoyed doing what he did at the end of the day.

"No, I can't even see myself working office either." He stated as he let his drink rest in his hand on his lap. "What I'm trying to say is though, is that I want my last job." Finn didn't think it would be that easy to say, but it was, and he was happy that he was finally able to get that out there, to final retired after so long.

"Are you sure about this Finn? I mean you're the best of the best down below." The older woman stated as she rested her drink on her desk after taking a sip. "I mean you don't even have to stay in office if you didn't want to, you can do whatever with the skills you have and how fast your rank is going."

He couldn't help but to smile at that, but still he shook his head. "No, all of that was once me, but now, I don't know. I want to live a little careless. I want to able to do things and date without having to look over my back every time, you know."

She nod her head at him. "Yeah, I know." There was a hint of sadness in her eyes as she thought over her family, and Finn saw it. He knew what she was thinking, and it wasn't like he might to bring that up, but whatever she had going on in her mind Brittany quickly pushed it aside. "Alright fine, you want your last job. I figure you're ready for it, even if you aren't I would still have to give this to you."

Confusion was written all over his face when Brittany said that, and that caused him to seat straight into his seat, dropping his leg for his foot to meet the floor. "What do you mean?"

He saw the thick envelope in her hands, as she set it on the table, and she retook her seat on the edge of the desk. She drank the last of her drink, before going straight into what she was about to talk about. "Do you remember when we first meet, that there is a reason why I find people?" Finn nodded his head, as the memory played once more in his mind, and he could feel his hand becoming shaky. "Right, Finn the whole reason why I was sent to go find you was because your parents told me to." She finally said.

That was the last thing he thought he would hear from this woman. Many things by this point was racing through his head, as he gulp down the rest of his drink, not knowing what the hell he was going to do. One emotion from the next went through him, one scenario from another past through his brain, and he could tell that this was bad.

The room around him started to get dizzy, and a form of blackness was surrounding his eyes, and Brittany took notice of it. "Whoa, Finn stay with me." He felt her grab onto his face, and a few slaps. After everything he's seen, after everything he's heard and been though in his life this was the one thing to cause this reaction. It was too late, Finn black out, dropping the glass he held in his and hitting the ground.


End file.
